


Forgotten Modernity

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Possible spoilers for 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: Storybrooke Killian finds Princess Emma. Based on a post by @captainkitten on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Possible spoilers for 6x10*

“Swan.”

There she was. 

The soft pink dress with a long train replaces her regular attire of shirts and jeans. It’s worn underneath the matching fur cloak resting on her shoulders, which is in place of her leather jackets. And her beautiful blonde locks that are usually left alone are done in a simple style. It can be seen in the way she stands and holds herself. 

A real princess indeed and she was a vision.

“Swan? I’m sorry sir you must have me confused for someone else,” she replies in a voice so familiar, yet so different. 

He notices he’s been staring at her for far too long when she clears her throat. He breaks out of his thoughts and smiles at her. 

“Apologies, love. Just a moment, I need to speak to someone on my talking phone.” 

He searches his pockets and can’t seem to find it. It probably wouldn’t work here anyway. He must have left it at home. _Bloody hell,_ he thinks. Now what was he going to do?

“Sir, I haven’t a clue what this talking phone you speak of is, but perhaps I may assist you in finding it if you describe it to me?” 

He’s internally laughing, but doesn’t let it show. Now there are two things he’ll tease her about once they find a way to release her from this “wish realm.” First, she speaks like him and now the tables have turned and she doesn’t understand the modern references. Oh, he’ll be holding her to this for a while.

“No need to worry yourself, darling. I’m sure I’ll find it,” he replies. He bends down to pick a flower and makes his way toward her. 

“A flower. For your collection,” he says when he’s standing in front of her, placing the flower in her basket. 

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, milady,” he says in a low voice, no more than a whisper. He takes her hand and places a soft kiss on her glove-covered skin, never breaking eye contact and she doesn’t either. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” she replies in a wavering voice. “Sir,” she adds.

He can see the blush on her cheeks and the fluttering of her eyes. He smirks with the knowledge that he still has this effect on her even though she doesn’t remember him. 

* * *

 

Later, when she is brought home and they are lying comfortably in bed he decides it’s the best time to bring it up again.

Emma is checking something on her talking phone and it seems it’s giving her trouble. 

“Do you need some assistance with your talking phone, love? Perhaps you’ve forgotten how to use it.”

“Shut up, Killian.” 


End file.
